The Grand Scheme
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru has come face to face with his granddaughter and she belongs to RIN and his SON? But wait, he doesn't have a Mate much less a kid. Then he meets his son in a proud moment as he comes through as well. Why are they there? Naraku. He is after Kagome, but killing her would take way more than her own life. Time to close the well!
1. Chapter 1

Due to spacing issues and the fact that I can't keep track of my work, I am posting all my work. I will try to update them quickly all while fixing and updating my old ones.

PLEASE ADD ME ON FB for news and update: Onlyaftermidnight.

* * *

Something was amiss of this he was sure. The day was to calm, to perfect, yet something nagged at him, pulled on his very soul, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Jaken"

"I Me Lord?"

"Take Rin to the fields; I will return"

"I Me Lord!"

"And Jaken" He cut the imps movement,

"I, Me Lord?" He asked warily,

"If she is hurt, you will die."

The imp's eyes got big, but he nodded. He would guard Rin with his life. After what Sesshomaru's mother put his master through he would not dare let anything happen to her, not even one hair was allowed to be harmed! Sesshomaru walked away leaving them, though he never praised the Imp, he trusted him with his own life, he knew Jaken knew, unlike humans they had and understanding, they didn't need words.

Yes, this day was out of place, to calm, to peaceful, to beautiful but what bothered him the most was that it was too quiet and the trail to Naraku that he had been following went cold, and he felt a shift, something to do with the jewel shards his half breed brother was after.

So he set his course to look for said half breed, choosing to leave his ward behind, because as we all know Inuyasha has a foul mouth, how the rest of the group tolerated it was beyond him.

So he slowly made his way, keeping all his sense open. As he walked the wind shifted, his hair flew to the side, and he lifted his chin. The air was warm but smelt like fall, this was, off.

Then he heard barking in the far off distance, so he changed his position and kept walking till it got closer which it did. The winds shifted, and he smelt it again, he wondered for a moment if Kagura was being the weird winds. The barking was very close, almost to close? He turned and could see a white puppy running quite fast to him; his brows went together as a weird familiar, yet unfamiliar feeling washed over him. This puppy was female but most puzzling of all was her scent, he wasn't positive, but he could sear he smelt human blood, unknown but human blood, which didn't make sense seeing has she was in demonic form.

His eyes widen, demonic form? How, how could that be?

She was only feet away, she barked and jumped and with a flash of light she transformed, but he almost didn't catch her, like Rin she must hold great faith in him.

He blinked, there in his arms was a bubble, smiling little half breed child, but most importantly she had a moon on her head, and he could smell his blood running deep within. Her hair was white, and she had two bows hiding her dogish ears, her eyes were rimmed with gold but the inner was green, she was a half breed, her eyes were beautiful.

Before he could even ask, she spoke, shocking even him, the great Lord Sesshomaru "Grandfather!"

He slowly sat her down and looked around, what the hell was this?

Her smiled faded "Grandfather?"

He looked down at her "How old are you?"

She put up her fingers to count "7 summers!" She seemed overly happy, and a lot like Rin.

"Who sent you girl?"

She cocked her head to the side "Sent me?" She said slowly; he took in air, no, this was no trick, she was too real to be a trick.

"I wanted to see you grandfather!" She smiled at him,

"Explain girl."

She looked around,

"Something is amiss; you do not belong here as I do not have a mate or child" It could only mean one thing "So explain."

She pushed two fingers together and started to pout "I might have, come through, the well" She was looking down but then snapped her head up "I know they told me to stay away but I really really wanted to see you again grandfather, I miss you!"

The well, time travel.

"Are you not pleased to see me?"

"You left without permission?"

"I had to!" She came closer and grasped his clothing "I have to save you!"

He looked at her hard, her, save him? That was indeed laughable. But like a child, she became quickly sided tracked and started looking around his legs,

"What are looking for?" He asked,

"Rin!"

His eyebrow rose,

"I was hoping I would get to see her."

"How is it you know my ward?"

She smiled brightly up at him "She is this one's mother!"

His lips parted, and his eyes went wide, that meant many things, many many things.

One, he had a son, two said son was mated to a human, who was Rin, his ward.

It was like an ah-ha moment, a light bulb going off, the great big ding! At that moment he realized that it was ok, their blood was not dirty but pure, a shared power, it did not displease him or upset him in the least that his son would mate Rin. Suddenly his father did not seem so awful, he could no longer call his brother a worthless half breed, once again leave it to Rin to show him what was right in front of his eyes but to prideful to admit. But Rin was pushing seven years, which meant he had to have his son in the next few years for the boy to play catch up to her age as far as development.

"Where is Rin?"

"Come,"

He walked past her,

"Where are we going?"

"You must return"

"I cant."

He stopped walking "I already tried, a few times."

She looked so sad, she cocked her head to the side and looked up at him with big eyes "Cant I stay with you a little longer grandfather, this one misses you."

That face, he knew someone else who made a pout face like that, of course, it didn't work on him.

"Grandmamma told me not to go near it, she will be cross with me, but I had to come!"

"And who is this grandmother of yours, mate of mine, I have no such thing."

She smiled "Uh ah grandfather, you know I can not tell you that, there are rules."

"Which you have already broken," He snapped, rolling his aura over her,

Her ears dropped "Yes grandfather" She looked at the ground.

"Come, we will find the Miko and my half brother."

He began to walk but almost fell over when the child behind him cheered "YAH UNCLE INUYASHA!"


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha ears twitched,

"Something wrong, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked from his spot on a log next to Sango and Kagome,

"Yeah," Though he wasn't totally sure what,

He sniffed the air, "Somethings coming."

His friends looked at one another for a moment, "I don't feel anything adnormal Inuyasha," Kagome spoke, Miroku looked up "Mm, me either,"  
A moment of silence before Inuyasha jumped, "It's Sesshomaru!"

Everyone stood, but no one moved to gather weapons.

"Something is with him," Inuyasha ears moved,

"Rin?" Miroku questioned, unable to pick up anything else,

"No, its's," It damn sure smelled like a half breed, but before he could speak again his brother came into site,

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha spoke, then something white whipped past his brother, and Inuyasha was thrown to the ground,

"UNCLE INUYASHA!"

The child pup had her hands wrapped around his neck, and her cheek was pressed to his,

He sputtered, "What, what wha?"

Sango Kagome gushed with "Awww,"

"Help me!" Inuyasha raises his hand up, hoping someone would save him.

"Sesshomaru, get this thing off me!"

"Oh, Uncle Inuyasha, you're my favorite!"

Inuyasha sat up, and quickly jumped to his feet, the girl still clinging to him, "Hey asshole, dont tell me we got another sibling lying around somewhere."

The little girl gasped. "Uncle Inuyasha, you said a bad word, grand- mamma would not be happy," She stated a matter of factly. Inuyasha pulled the girl away "Hey, your-

"Half demon," She smiled and gave him a peace sign "That is why you are my favorite, you are like me!" She beamed with pride, and Inuyasha blushed.

"Uncle, so does his mean Sesshomaru, is your father?" Miroku asked, Sesshomaru coming to a stop near them.

"Mmmm, no Lord Sesshomaru is this one's grandfather!" She said happily,

"HAHAHA , how does it feel bastard to know one of your brats mates with a human!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned,

The little girl looked from Inuyasha to Miroku then to her grandfather, "You, you dont like me?"

"Stop your barking Inuyasha," Sesshomaru told him sternly,

"Hell, no, this is too great, your son mated with a human!" The little girl leaves Inuyasha and stands between them all, she looked a little confused "But Lord Sesshomaru loves my mother?"

Kagome knelt down, "Who is your mother, do we know her."

"Rin is this one's mother."

Kagome smiled and placed a hair behind her ear and stood, "Inuyasha, sit."

BAM,

The little girl laughed and giggled, "Uncle Inuyasha goes boom!"

"Kagome!" He wined,

Kagome looks at Sesshomaru and smiles softly, hanging her head to the side; she knew he was capable of love. Then something hit her "Wait, you have a mate?"

"No," He wondered how long it would take them to catch on,

"Girlfriend?"

He looked at her with a void expression,

"So you have a kid running around here, what you do, abandon the mother?" Inuyasha huffed,

Kagome watched as something dangerous flashed in Sesshomaru eyes,

"Be not a fool Inuyasha, and hold your tongue."

Then a light bulb went off "Your from the future!" Kagome stated,

The little girl smiled and knodded yes "Yes thats right!"

"What, dont tell me someone else got trought that stupid well!" Inuyasha pulled himself up,

"The well, but Inuyasha, you and I have been the only one throught it."

"Nu uh," The little girl said, Sesshomaru felt a shift in her mood,

"What do you mean, nu uh?"Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms,

The little girl looked between them all "I'm not the only one who went through the well,"

"Somone else came with you?" Sango knelt down,

"No, someone else came to me,"

Kagome got a chill "To you, to the future?"

She nodded,

"Who?" Inuyasha asked and they all prayed the same prayer,

"Narakru." She said slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me you did not just say that!" Inuyasha huffed,

"That is why this one came back, even though I was warned never to go near the well, I had to, I have to stop him!"

"This is bad," Kagome said,

"Very bad indeed," Miroku said,

"We have to destroy it." Inuyasha pulled out his sword,

"Inuyasha, we cant destroy it. I live on the other side of that well!" Kagome yelled,

"Well then, it looks like your gonna have to choose,"

"Be not a fool Inuyasha," Sesshomaru finally spoke,

"Well, we have to do something!" Inuyasha yelled,

"She must return first." Sesshomaru decided.

Kagome gasp but the little girl tugged on her skirt "I already tried to return, it would not let me."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru then to Inuyasha, "We have to go to the well, now."

They agreed, and so they packed up camp and headed back.

"So Naraku knows about the well now," Miroku's staff chimed as he walked,

"More importantly, was he trying to get to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked,

"Yes," The little girl looked back from her spot next to her grandfather, Sesshomaru listen,

"He was trying to get to your time."

Kagome could not get over how cute this little girl was, but then again, Rin was just as cute.

"Do you know why?" Miroku asked,

"To kill her."

They all stopped,

"He's trying to go back!" Kagome's heart started to pound, Sesshomaru turned halfway to look at her,

"So, he didn't mean to end up where you are?" Sango asked,

She shook her head no,

Kagome looked down, "Your time, there are demons?"

"Yeah?"

"Are their cars?"

She tilted her head to the side, a clear sign that meant no,

"So your future is before mine," Kagome was trying to fit the puzzle together,

"I dont understand how he could even use the well," Kagome was off in la-la land for a moment,

"Probably the jewel shards," Inuyasha huffed

"The preistess," Sesshomaru spoke up,

"Dont you dare," Inuyasha bit out,

"Deny it all you want, Inuyasha," Sesshoamru stated, tiring of hearing his younger brother bark.

"You speak of Lady Kikyo?" The child stated,

But before anyone could say anything else, a stern voice rang out,

"Zizuroo!" (zi-zoo-roo)

Her ears went flat, "Uh, oh."

Sesshomaru turned, and the others looked past him. Slowly a figure clad in the same outfit as Sesshomaru wore, came forward; he stopped mere feet from Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru was looking at his son. Everyone held their breaths. He looked just like him, only his hair was black and dare they say, he was better looking? His marking were darkening, and his heated look could kill or make a girl swoon, one or the other. Unlike Sesshomaru, he did hold expressing, and he looked pissed. The wind blew and his long black hair, which almost held a hue of purple, wait it did have purple in it, weird, swayed in the wind. Sesshomaru could not believe it; this was his son, power rolled off him in waves, and he was a pure demon, full-fledged, but his hair, his hair was not that of this blood, not totally uncommon, but not common, plus his daughter had white hair.  
The man looked from his daughter to his father, he bowed.

"Forgive us, father."

Sesshomaru had all kinds of feeling in the bit of his belly, though he kept calm and cool on the outside. Again he looked past to his daughter "You disobeyed" He said stern, the little girl backed up till she ran into Kagome's leg, that's when he looked up, his head went to the side, much like his daughter had and he stared for a moment.

"So your Sesshomarus kid, you know your wife is running around here somewhere."

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru bit out,

"Zizuroo." He scolded,

"I only told them that I swear!" She squeaked,

"How, how did you get through the well?" Kagome spoke, catching his eye again "I jumped"

"So, everyone knows about the well?" Sango asked,

"Indeed" He sounded like this father,

"I tried to come back honest" The little girl's hidden ears perked up,

"Mother is not pleased and worried as is your mother, come here."

Slowly she walked up and stood by her in front of her grandfather,

"Pup," Her father warned, she looked up at her grandfather, who did nothing but nod at her.

She went closer to her father, who looked down at her and crossed his arm,

"I was only trying to help" Her ears went down, and she sniffed, her father relaxed and went down to one knee "I know you meant well, but you could have been hurt, or worse changed the course of what is to come" His tone was soft but slightly stern, he then leaned in a nipped her ear, which made her blushed and she quickly pushed away

"Aw dad, not in front of everyone."  
Then he smiled, and both women thought they would melt then a there at the cuteness!

He swooped his daughter up "Come" He then looked at them all "We shall return."


	4. Chapter 4

"But dad, the well does not work."

"We will try together, yes?" She nodded, and they all began to walk.

"Zizuroo said that Naraku made his way to you" Kagome spoke now standing behind Sesshomaru,

"Yes, he did, though he meant to make it to your time, to kill you, I'm sure."

"Is he still there?" Miroku asked,

"Yes, I believe so."

"Kagome," Inuyasha spoke,

"I know."

He stopped, still holding his daughter and looked back "You can not come with us."

She tilted her head to the side; much they had, "Why not?"

Sesshomaru eyed her then his son, "Two souls can not exist at the same time." He spoke,

Everyone looked at him,

"You mean, I'm there?" Kagome asked, slightly confused,

"You are all."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who then looked at Sesshomaru, and without taking his eyes off him, he asked, "Kikyo?"

"She is there and very much alive."

Kagome watched as emotions crossed his face "Alive," He stated,

The great son of Sesshomaru nodded,

"Shes uncle Inuyashas mate!" Zizuroo chimed in,

"Zizuroo," Her father scolded, "What, grandmamma never said anything about Lady Kikyo!"

"Ma, mated" Inuyasha stumbled back, his friends watched him, then he fell on his butt "Kikyo," He whispered.

Sango and Miroku quickly looked at Kagome, who gave away nothing.

"Do not worry, you are happy, I swear it."

Kagome shook away her dazed expression, and her eyes met his, she was sure he was trying to send her some kind of message, she just laughed uneasily, and she was thankful when he looked away. They kept going with a have alive Inuyasha behind them. Kagome didn't know what to make of all this.

"You ok?" Sango whisepred,

"Yeah, I suppose I am," She didn't know why, but all of a sudden, she was at peace.

They arrive, and Sesshomaru's son put his daughter down,

"Wait, if Kikyo is alive, doesn't that mean we beat Naraku?" Inuyasha asked,

Sesshomaru's son turns to him, "I do not know what I will find when we return, but yes, at one point, you did defeat him."

"What do you mean did?" Inuyasha was confused,

"It means that the course has changed" Sesshoamru stated,

"So, now what?" Inuyasha huffed,

"Leave it to us."

"Yeah, no offense, but I dont know you." Inuyasha stated, rubbing his heel into the dirt, "There is stuff you ain't telling us, like who your mother is."

He rose an elegant eyebrow, much like his father before him did. "There are many things I wish to tell you, many things I wish I could do, Uncle, you should know very well that I can not."

"Can't or won't?" He challenged.

"Both," He stated.

"So, what should I do?" Kagome was still next to Sesshomaru, "What is Naraku jumps and gets it right?"

"We shall not let that happen."

Sesshomaru watched as something positive washed over his son's eyes; it was interesting to him that his son would care for the Miko so.

"Tell us, is there anything we can do?" Miroku asked, agreeing somewhat with Inuyasha, they could not just sit here.

"If he returns, you must destroy the well."

Kagome gasped,

"And if he doesn't?" Inuyasha asked,

The young prince moved his eyes to Kagome once again, "Go to your home, check under the tree of ages, I will leave a note with instructions."

"How long?" Sesshomaru asked,

His son looked at him "Wait three days, then send her."

"What if Kagome ends up with you?"

"Inuyasha," Miroku scolded. "We have already been over this, it would be impossible, she can't go to that time; the well won't pull her there."

He scratched the back of his head, feeling, well, dumb.

Sesshomaru nodded at his son, his granddaughter pulled on his leg, and he looked down at her, he knelt down, and she placed her moon against his "See you soon, grandfather."

It was the cutes most tender thing anyone had ever seen come of Sesshomaru, and when the little girl backed away, his glare dared any of them to say a word. Then to everyone surprise Sesshoamru son came forward and pulled Kagome into a hug, he whispered in her ear, "Trust me."

She blushed but didn't hug back, it was weird, this guy, wasn't he mated to Rin? Why was he hugging her, and there was the fact that he looked like Sesshomaru. He pulled back and turned, Inuyasha sputtered in the background "What the hell was that?" He was ignored, and the prince floated to the rim of the well, he held out his hand for his daughter, who took it.

"Wait," Sesshomaru stated, "Answer me a question, son of mine."

His son looked at him "I can not promise you will receive an answer."

"She is half-demon, yet she was in Inu form, explain."  
His son smiled at him "You have a strong mate, he power alone is the reason, it is the reason she can control her beast, the reason my own power is what it is."

Sesshomaru nodded,

His son turned, "I am not your only son and mother is with child again, a girl this time, the first in centuries on your side father, we must defeat Naraku I wish to meet my sister."

"Bye, grandfather!" The little girl waved. She then looked at Kagome. "Bye grand-" But she was yanked, and then they vanished.

Kagome rushed to the well and looked down, the well hummed, and the magic turned purple, not pink like hers, but it was the same "Holy power?" She whispered, her mind whirled, how could they get through the well, she understood Naraku somewhat, because Kikyo had part of her soul but how did hey get though?

Kagome thought for a moment, well, holy power, grand, well, holy power grand, these things meant something. She looked at Sesshomaru who was staring at her hard, she then looked back down, his son had holy power, his son mated a human, they could jump down the well, and the child called her grand- Kagome pushed away from the well, her heart hummed and her fear spiked, "Impossible," She whispered,

Everyone save her and Sesshomaru was headed back to the village,

"Miko,"

She looked at him again "It's nothing," She turned and slowly, with great control, retreated from Sesshaomru.

He watched her go, she knew something, and he had yet to connect the dots.


	5. Chapter 5

"Miroku," Kagome stood over him after dinner. "Can I speak to you?"

"Why, yes, Kagome!"

"Alone, maybe?"

He smiled big; Sango hit him. "She didn't mean it like that, Monk!"

He rubbed the back of his head and then stood and followed Kagome away.

"Miroku, have you ever heard of a demon having holy power?"

They stood looking over the rice fields of the poor village,

"No, I would think that would be impossible." All joking tones gone.

She nodded with her hands behind her back "I must have just imagined it."

"What did you see?" He pushed,

"Well, when Sesshomaru's son jumped, the well did not light up in pink like my magic, but purple, but it wasn't from the well but from him."

Miroku thought for a moment, "It could be from someone in the future helping them get through; we didnt asked him how he got here."

"Mm, I thought that at first Miroku, but only Inuyasha and I can get through, only my power can connect the well, which means it would have had to been me, but my hue is pink, not purple."

Miroku looked at her hard, "That is true." His tone changing, "Kagome, what are you thinking?"

She shook her head "For a second there I thought, that maybe,- "She could not bring herself to say such crazy things.

"That he was your son?"

Kagome slapped her hands over her face. "That sounds crazy; that cant be!"

Miroku looked up to the moon "It's not so far fetched, you do not give yourself enough credit."

She peeked through her hands, "It's Sesshomaru." She said slowly.

Miroku looks back into her eyes, "And?"

"What do you mean and?" She now stood with her hands on her hips

"Are we talking about the same Sesshomaru?"

Miroku shrugged "Maybe you should talk to him,"

"You forget he tried to kill me once,"

"So did Inuyasha, maybe its a complex of yours." He smiled,

She looked at him flat and spun on her heels,

"Where are you going?" Miroku called after her,

"To bed, this day has gone to my head."

"Perhaps wishful thinking!" He yelled after her,

"Keep it up, Miroku, and ill put beads around your neck!" She yelled back, though it didnt sound like a bad idea anyway.

Kagome laid down huffing, so much for Miroku wisdom. She clapped her hands. "Ok, case closed, I'm just crazy, and it's been a crazy day, I'm going to bed and when I wake up this silly thought will be out of my head, I saw nothing!"

Sango and Inuyasha looked at her crazy, then to each other, then shrugged.

Shippo ran out of Kaede's house, where he had stayed since before the group left and snuggled with Kagome. She hated leaving the little guy, but Kaede needed help,

Kagome snuggled in for a rest, almost forgetting her life could very well end at any second. While Kagome slept Miroku set into thinking, the moon was high and heavy, and he looked at his hand, he knew it was still there. Kagome's words were not so crazy, in fact, he was well ahead of her, he knew the instant Sesshomaru's granddaughter got on to Inuyasha about his mouth, he knew and then when he had Sesshomaru's son, well, he may have looked like him, but her eyes and smile were there.  
What baffled him was how Sesshomaru didn't know at first, then he realized that his son was pretty much hiding his aura, perhaps the smell of his blood as well? But he was a full demon, that's what threw him off, so maybe it was also throwing Sesshomaru off.

All Miroku could do is guess and wait. He clapped his hands, bowed to the moon, and made his way back to camp.


End file.
